<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unforgettable Vacation Chapter 0: Farewell to Cherryton by ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018022">An Unforgettable Vacation Chapter 0: Farewell to Cherryton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne'>ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Unforgettable Vacation (A Lion King/BEASTARS Crossover) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lion King (1994), ビースターズ | BEASTARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Delusions, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flight Attendants, Jet Lag, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nudism, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Public Masturbation, Self-cest, Summer Vacation, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the final day of the Spring Term at Cherryton Academy, the Headmaster assigns the Drama Club to spend the vacation within a foreign seaside city within the Northeastern African Coast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Collot/Kifahari (BEASTARS), Dom/Aoba (BEASTARS), Kai (BEASTARS)/Original Male Character, Kifahari (BEASTARS)/Original Female Character(s), Riz &amp; Tem (BEASTARS), Tao/Bill (BEASTARS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Unforgettable Vacation (A Lion King/BEASTARS Crossover) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unforgettable Vacation Chapter 0: Farewell to Cherryton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Chapter 0 of An Unforgettable Vacation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Day Before Departure</p><hr/><p>On a hot summer's day at Cherryton Academy, the boys of school's drama club are gathered within their practice hall talking about their plans for their upcoming summer vacation after their exams are dealt with. "Hey Legoshi," a tiger called for the grey wolf who remained silent throughout the meeting so far. "How do you plan to spend your summer vacation?" "Well," Legoshi tries to answer the tiger's question when a deer opens the door and walks inside.</p><p>"Today's meeting is regarding plans for the Drama Club that will occupy the duration of this year's summer break," the deer makes an announcement to the rest of the Drama Club. "Since Sanu is our club's president, he will not be joining us due to the obligations that he needs to fulfill."</p><p>"What?" an herbivore questioned the deer's announcement. "Sanu's not coming with us, Louis?" a male carnivore asks Louis about Sanu's involvement. "Why aren't the girls coming along?" another carnivore questions the absence of the club's female members.</p><p>"In his stead, he has assigned a chaperone who will share the details of the trip with us." Louis finishes his announcement as the door opens to reveal a young-looking male lion with a blonde mane; orange fur with a light cream colored muzzle and chest fur, and blue eyes whose dress shirt is opened to show off his athletic torso as walk he walks inside.</p><p>The allure the lion gives to the room causes Louis's clubmates to become nervous simply by looking at him. "This guy's making us all a bit nervous Louis," the tiger calls out his team leader for Sanu's decision in hiring the lion to be the Drama Club's chaperone.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to finally meet the members of Cherryton's Drama Club," the lion takes a dancer's bow "My name is Kifahari," he introduces himself in a flirtatious manner. "And I shall be your chaperone for your summer assignment." Kifahari's mannerisms cause Legoshi to give him an embarrassing reaction.</p><p>"Headmaster Gon has personally given me the pleasure of assigning you to study a beautiful North African seaside Metropolis called Pride City. The Horns Conglomerate has personally covered the expenses for a month's long expedition to the town for a select few of you to help the rest of the club prepare for its next school performance." Kifahari tells the group while he passes Pride City Flyers and round-trip tickets to a Dall sheep, a brown bear, an alpaca, a panther, a mongoose, a peafowl, an eagle, a tiger, and Legoshi. "Oh dear," the lion says as he forgot that Louis already has a ticket to Pride City "Looks like the recipient of this last ticket..." he hands the extra ticket to a flustered Legoshi. "Is entirely up to you Legoshi."</p><p>"I've been staying in this city for my entire life," Legoshi thought to himself as he examines the documentation and tickets he's been given. "This is going be my first time traveling abroad."</p><p>"You've been invited to spend the entire summer break in Pride City huh?" A sheepdog asks Legoshi about his club's trip while the wolf reads the flyer's contents. "I don't think I can accept the spare ticket you have, 'cause I'm spending my summer in a naturist resort nearby. What do you think Miguno?" "I don't know Collot," Miguno answers his roommates’ question, "I've heard some nasty rumors about the hyenas in that town, so Voss, Durham and I are out."</p><p>"Are you seriously going to Pride City!?" a Labrador hangs upside down from his bunk before climbing off and running to Legoshi's side. "I mean we've never left the country since the beginning of never. Oh wow, we're really going to see the world!?" "We'll need to get passports tomorrow if you want to go," Legoshi tells his childhood friend. "Of course, I wanna go.” Jack happily responded to Legoshi as he climbs down from his bunk. “There's so much to do in that city that we can't here.”</p><p>"It sounds like Jack really wants to go there," Durham tells Legoshi, who's currently packing up a suitcase for his trip, about Jack's eagerness to visit a foreign city. "We'll be leaving with the Drama Club tomorrow," Legoshi tells his best friend. "so we better get some rest after we finish packing." Jack laughs and begins packing his own luggage before he sings, "We're going out to Pride City. We're going out to Pride City."</p><hr/><p>The Day of Departure</p><hr/><p>The next morning, both Jack and Legoshi manage to get their passports before they join the rest of the Drama Club as they wait in the airport terminal for their grey wolf clubmate. "Pride Airlines Flight 152 will be departing to Pride City from Gate 7 within an hour." The Public Announcement system stated as Legoshi examines the round-trip ticket he was given by Kifahari.</p><p>"Isn't that our school's Drama Club lounging in the terminal?" Jack asked his wolf friend who puts the ticket away in his backpack. "That's them," Legoshi told his best friend. "A group of herbivores and carnivores wouldn't normally congregate like this." "You're still wearing that backpack you had when you were a kid aren't you?" the tiger asked Legoshi as he could recognize the wolf by the backpack he wore.</p><p>"Morning Bill." Legoshi greeted his Drama Club peer. "Mornin' Legoshi," Bill returned Legoshi's greeting. "Wait, you're Labrador bunking with Legoshi aren't you?" "Yeah," Jack happily answered the tiger "I'm Jack by the way. Could you introduce me to the rest of the club?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Bill said as he remembers that Jack hasn't met the rest of the Drama Club members yet. "I forgot that you haven't been introduced to the rest of the Drama Club yet. My name's Bill, I'm the lead carnivore of the Actor's Team."</p><p>"I'm Pina," the Dall Sheep introduced himself. "The most handsome member of the Actor's Team." "Pina's like that Kifahari guy," Bill whispered to Jack's ear. "But without the freak aura around him."</p><p>"Name's Aoba," the eagle introduces himself to Jack. "I'm also with the Actor's Team along with the panther grabbing some drinks for us." "My name's Tao," the panther introduces himself as he distributes bottled water to his Drama Club teammates. "It's nice to meet you, Jack." Tao gives two of the bottles to Jack and Legoshi. "Thanks." Jack gratefully takes the drink Tao offered him.</p><p>"I'm Kai," the mongoose turns towards the Labrador who's taking a sip of the water Tao gave him. "the second runner up in the Actors Team tryouts. The aqua bird that just finished gathering up brochures on Pride City for us is Dom, the director of our Design Team." "It's great to finally meet a friend of Legoshi's." Dom ecstatically tells Jack who smiles in response to being recognized by the Drama Club as a friend of theirs.</p><p>"My name's Tem," the alpaca introduces himself to Jack as they take a brochure from Dom. "And the brown bear sitting behind me is Riz. He's a member of the Sound Team while I'm in the Actors Team." "It's nice to meet you guys too," Jack returns the greeting the Drama Club members gave him. "But where's-" "Oh my gosh!" a girl screeches out loud. "It's Louis!" another fan-girl screams out the name of the red deer walking down the terminal hallway as a swarm of his fans began to pursue him while taking photos of him with their phones, and loudly declare their love to him as he walks towards Jack and his fellow Drama Club members.</p><p>"I trust that your chosen friend as already become acquainted with the rest of the Drama Club Legoshi," Louis said to the grey wolf who's reading the brochure Dom gave him. "Yeah," Legoshi responded to his upperclassman as several airline security personnel began asking the crowd to disperse when Louis stands in front of the rest of his club. "Jack's getting along just fine with them."</p><p>"He does know that this trip will last the entirety of our Summer Break, does he?" Louis asked Legoshi. "He found out when my roommates and I were talking about it yesterday," the wolf answered as he takes a glance and Jack's excitement regarding the trip as he interacts with his friend's Drama Club peers. "I guess he's genuinely excited about touring a foreign city."</p><p>"Okay everyone," Kifahari announces to the drama club. "Shit," Bill says to himself as the shirtless lion approaches the group. "Pride Airlines Flight 152 will be ready for boarding momentarily." the announcement is made at the moment Bill catches wind of Kifahari's entrance "Here he comes." "The plane's about to open for boarding," the lion tells everyone while he puts on a short-sleeved shirt in a seductive manner. "So feel free to go ahead enter through Gate 7. But please ensure that Louis boards first. His father personally reserved funds for our travel and lodging expenses so please show him that courtesy as the Actor's Team Lead."</p><p>Louis cringes at the tone of the chaperone's voice as he heads towards Gate 7 with Jack and the rest of the Drama Club following behind him with tickets and boarding passes in hand. But as Legoshi begins walking towards the gate, Kifahari places his hand on the wolf's shoulder and tells him. "Maybe you should sit next to your best friend for this flight," before he releases the wolf's shoulder and follows him to the gate.</p><p>When Louis arrives on board the plane with the Drama Club, Jack, and Kifahari behind him, the deer hands the calico flight attendant his ticket and boarding pass. "Let's see," the attendant says as she examines the paperwork Louis gave her. "All twelve of you are on... First Class. Right this way." The calico escorts the group upstairs to an area of the plane that appears to be the hallway of a love hotel as the entire cabin gives off an intimate vibe.</p><p>"1A will be your personal suite for today's flight, Louis." the attendant introduces Louis to his seat. "Thank you." The deer opens the door that's labeled 1A before he walks inside. "Riz and Tem, your seats will be in suite 2A." Riz and Tem follow suit into suite 2A "Aoba, you can share suite 3B with Dom. Meanwhile, Bill, Kai and Tao are feeling free to take a seat in suite 3A." "Thanks," Bill tells the attendant as he, Kai and Tao walk inside of their suite.</p><p>"Pina, you can join Tem and Riz in 2A" "Thank you for pointing the way." Pina gives the attendant a thankful bow before joining the bear and alpaca in suite 2A. "And lastly Jack and Legoshi, you can share suite 2B with one other passenger who will be joining you momentarily." "Um," Legoshi mumbles for a moment. "Thanks for escorting us to our seats," the anxious wolf thanks the flight attendant before entering the suite.</p><p>"Shall we get to know each other in suite 1B?" Kifahari flirts with the calico attendant. "I-" the attendant stutters and blushes when she hears the lion's proposal "I'm on duty right now Kifahari." But I prefer to take off with someone as stunning you sitting next to me."</p><p>"Great," Bill thought to himself as he watches his chaperone flirt with one of the attendants into joining him in his suite in disgust before the lion closes the door. "we're being chaperoned by a damn flirty lion."</p><p>Upon setting foot inside, Legoshi looks around the suite and finds a lounge where up to three passengers can sit at the same time. Each seat of the lounger has a seat belt buckle attached where the loungers can enjoy television shows and movies. But when Legoshi turns towards the right of the suite and he ends up finding a large bed with a control panel on the wall above it and a large TV on the opposite side of the bedroom, he starts blushing and shuddering when he begins to think about the real purpose for the reservations. "Uh, Jack?" Legoshi calls for his best friend "What's up Legoshi?" Jack asks him as he takes a seat on the center lounger. "Well..." Legoshi is at a loss for words when trying to explain his discomfort regarding his first-class accommodations as he notices that the glass in the shower is clear and steam-proof. "I think I'd rather, take an Economy Class seat. Are you sure it's okay for us to take a seat here?"</p><p>"C'mon," Jack tries to comfort the embarrassed Legoshi. "Louis's dad paid for our tickets, so you shouldn't have to be scared sit here." "Hmm..." Legoshi takes time to think about his feelings regarding the plane's first-class accommodations. "Well this is about to sound very awkward. But the longer we spend in this atmosphere, The stronger my... Let's say male mode-" Jack laughs at Legoshi's embarrassing moment. "You'll be just fine," Jack reassures his best friend. "Just treat this flight as a night in the dorms. That's how I want to spend my flight."</p><p>"Hey, Legoshi!" Collot surprises the wolf causing him to turn around to face the sheepdog while hiding his erected tail. "C-Collot?" a startled Legoshi responds to his friend. "The airline staff told me my accommodations were changed at the last minute," Collot explains to his dorm mates. "So they told me to go to the first-class cabin. But I didn't expect to be seated next to you two though."</p><p>"To ensure that you have the best flight experience we have to offer," Jack shushes his dorm mates and signals them to take the empty seats he's seated between as an announcement is being made by one of the attendants. "Please take a moment and give your undivided attention to our official safety video."</p><p>After the safety video is finished, Collot begins to start panting. "You okay Collot?" Jack asks his sheepdog roommate "It feels a bit hot here," Collot responds "Well, I think it should be a bit colder in here." Legoshi suggested to Jack. "But the controls are in that bedroom." The wolf blushes at the thought of having to go into the bedroom. "Anyone want to go in and turn down AC?" Collot asked his roommates who could only give him an uncomfortable shudder. "Okay..." Taking their shuddering as a no, Collot removes his sandals before he stands up and strips naked in front of Jack and Legoshi "Is Collot seriously stripping naked in front of us right now!?" Jack thought to himself as he and Legoshi give a shocked expression to their sheepdog roommate who returns to his seat and puts on his seat belt nude. "We haven't even taken off yet!"</p><p>Meanwhile in Suite 1B, "It's getting rather hot in here don't you agree?" Kifahari asked the calico he seduced to join him as he begins removing his shoes before sliding them under his seat. "I'm sorry for the discomfort," the attendant stands up as she apologies to the lion she was sitting next to. "May I turn down the room temperature for you?" "I would love that. Thank you," Kifahari grants the attendant permission to adjust the temperature in the suite. While the calico is busy adjusting the suite's temperature from the bedroom.</p><p>"Testing one, two. Testing one, two. Good morning ladies and gentlemen, herbivores, and carnivores. This is your Pride City guide Captain Antonio speaking. I bid you a warm welcome aboard Pride Airlines Flight 152. This morning we will be departing from Cherryton and arriving in the city of wonder and innovation."</p><p>"Being in a first-class deck that feels like a love hotel isn't what I would call a warm welcome." Louis thought to himself as he fastens his seat belt. "The airline staff is currently running their final checks to ensure that our flight is as safe as possible, and we arrive at our destination on time." While listening to the captain's announcement, Pina sends a farewell text to an unknown girlfriend before turning off his phone and putting on his seat belt at the same time as Riz and Tem.</p><p>"This trip is what I've been looking forward to," Bill thought to himself as he fastens his seat belt while listening to the Captain's announcement. "While we wait for the clearance to depart, I would like to announce that today's flight will have three pilots and two captains on the cockpit to ensure that your flight will be as uneventful as possible." "Our signal lights will turn on momentarily now that the final preparations are complete. Please put on your seat belts as tight as possible; shut down and put away all electronic devices; sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight."</p><p>"Well," Legoshi thought to himself as he rolls up the blinds next to his seat since his seat is the closest to them. "This is goodbye for now." Legoshi and Jack buckle their seat belts as the fasten seat belt lights come on. The wolf looks outside of his window as the plane begins to taxi across the airfield. "Time for us to go see the world." The plane begins to slowly speed up down the runway before making its final ascent towards the stratosphere.</p><hr/><p>Traveling Within the Air</p><hr/><p>After a few moments after reaching the stratosphere. "Attention all passengers, we have officially reached the cruising altitude of ten thousand and fifty meters. At the end of this announcement, you will be permitted to move about the cabins and all services will be available. Please take notice that we will make an announcement when we run into unlikely turbulence. Thank you again for choosing Pride Airlines."</p><p>"I better get back to work." The attendant told Kifahari as he unfastens her seat belt "Wait," the lion said to the calico about to leave his suite. "Could you at least tell me your name?" Kifahari starts gently rubbing the calico's palm. "I would love to get to know you better." "Well," the calico considers giving the alluring lion her name. "I'll only give my name to first-class passengers who want me to be their personal attendant during a marathon flight like this. Will you have me as your personal attendant?" "I'd love to." The lion responded signaling for the calico attendant to take off her shoes and clothes in front of him. "My name is Imari," she introduces herself as she removes her undergarments "and I'll be your personal attendant for today's flight." "Nice to meet you Imari," Kifahari greets his personal attendant as she unfastens his belt.</p><p>"The fur on your chest has a very beautiful light cream color," Imari complements his accent fur color as she begins to remove his pants. "And the bulge in your pants is as big as a stallion's." “Well I tend to get that compliment a lot,” the blonde lion responds to Imari’s complement towards his intimate regions. "Is one of your parents related to a horse?" The calico asks as she pulls Kifahari's pants down to his feet. "Well, I have a grandfather on my mother's side who's a horse." Imari giggles as Kifahari mentions that his grandfather was a horse. "Then you don't mind if I take a glance and your package, do you?" "Go right ahead," Kifahari allows his attendant to strip him of his underwear as he kicks his pants towards his shoes. Her eyes were in awe as she discovers that the lion has a footlong penis dangling below his waist.</p><p>"Wow," Imari exclaims as she rubs the length of Kifahari's cock "You must have had your grandfather's best genes when your parents made you." "If your dick is this long soft, then I wonder how long it is when it gets hard." Imari licks the shaft of the lion's cock "Care to show me on the bed?"</p><p>"Kifahari's something else huh?" Tao said to Bill as the tiger unfastened his seat belt. "Even though that cat has a bad vibe about him," Bill told Tao about Kifahari. "I'm not about to let some lion outplay me." "So, you're going out to pick up some personal attendants for us?" Kai asked Bill, "Hell yeah," the tiger responded, "I won't be back until I find three beautifully striped attendants to join us." As Bill left his suite, Louis was thoroughly studying a movie version of Adler. With a notepad and pen in hand, he takes detailed notes on the film before he pauses it and unfastens his seat belt.</p><p>Deciding to check on Legoshi, he walks out of his suite with pen and notebook in tow towards the doorway of Suite 2B where he knocks on the door. "Coming," Jack tells the guest who was knocking on the door while a shower is running. "Oh," the Labrador greeted the Actor's Team Lead after he opens the door. "Hey, Louis." "Is Legoshi here?" Louis asked Legoshi's roommate. "Yeah," Jack responded. "But he hasn't left his seat since we took off." "I'm going in to turn down the Air Conditioner." Louis tries to enter the room when Legoshi suddenly unfastens his seat belt and runs towards Jack and Louis.</p><p>"This may not be the best time." The wolf suddenly told his superior wearing a tank top. "Why not Legoshi?" Louis asks his subordinate in a clearly annoyed tone. "My roommate's naked in here," Legoshi whispers his answer. “This is not the best time for you to stop by.” “If we can’t talk in your suite,” Louis said as he calms himself down “then perhaps you could accompany me in my walkthrough of the first-class cabin. Hopefully, the love hotel vibe hasn’t infected the areas outside of these suites.”</p><p>“I would like that,” Legoshi accepts Louis’s invitation. “Just lingering around in my suite’s making me nervous.” Jack stands aside and lets Legoshi leave the suite as he takes a pen and notebook with him.</p><p>As he and Louis leave the suites behind and explore the rest of the first-class cabin, Imari is giving Kifahari a blowjob as they are watching a pornographic film depicting a female British longhair cat in a 69 position with a male clouded leopard. The blonde lion sighs in relief before he starts moaning as his personal attendant suckles more of his length until the tip of his cock eventually causes the calico to gag. Upon noticing his attendant’s gag reflex being triggered, Kifahari immediately pulls his now sixteen-inch erect cock out of her mouth and examines her condition as she ends up coughing in a barf bag she pulls out from the side of the suite’s bed.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asks the coughing calico. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes to her lion partner as she places the barf bag in the garbage before crawling over him and laying her head on his chest. “This is my first-time attempting fellatio with a dick as big as yours.” “That’s okay,” Kifahari told Imari as he gently pets her head before he gently rolls her over until he is on top of the calico. “We can try a different approach.” The lion crawls towards his attendant’s nude pelvis and begins to perform cunnilingus on her while moistening her pussy and causing her to moan in the process softly and quietly so no one begins to suspect their activities.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the central area of the First Class cabin, Louis and Legoshi walk into an upper-class lounge that features a bar that serves both food and drinks where a gazelle chef is preparing airline meals using fresh ingredients rather than prepping them before the plane took off from the airport.</p><p>“The moment I walked into the lounge,” Legoshi thought to himself as he takes a gander around his surroundings as he and Louis finds a seat near the open window “I felt like I was walking out of a love hotel and into a palace of luxury. Like I really was in a first-class flight. But when I looked at Louis, he was just as focused and determined as he was while we were at the academy.”</p><p>“You’re staring at everything,” Louis told Legoshi as he takes a seat next to the open window. “Is curious rudeness common in wolves?” “Oh,” Legoshi shakes his head as he takes his seat next to Louis. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Louis called for an attendant as a male antelope walks towards him and Legoshi. “May I help you sir?” the flight attendant asked the deer. “Could you play ‘Adler’ on the screen for us?” “Of course, sir,” the attendant bows as he walks towards the screen and turns it on displaying the movie version of ‘Adler’ on the screen along with the speakers. Upon taking a glance at the film on the screen and listening to it on the speakers, Legoshi and Louis began to take notes on a specific aspect of the film. Legoshi focused on the lighting while Louis makes notes on the lead actor’s performance as the titular character.</p><p>But as they are taking notes, Louis begins to notice Legoshi’s body language and told the wolf. “Your body becomes more aggressive every stroke you make using your pen,” Louis’s critique of Legoshi’s body language causes the wolf to hide his hands from public view. “It looks unpleasant.” “I’m sorry,” Legoshi apologizes to his superior. “I swear I clip my nails every morning. But they always grow back even sharper the next day.”</p><p>Louis raises his hand to get the attendant’s attention. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” The antelope attendant asks Louis. “Could you turn off the screen and point us to the spa room?” Louis asks the attendant standing before him. “Of course,” the attendant responds, “right this way.” The antelope guides Louis and Legoshi towards a room that features a spa bench and a shower stall. After the two walks inside, Louis closes and locks the door behind him.</p><p>“As I was about to say,” Louis focuses his attention to Legoshi who began to walk backwards towards the closed shower stall. “Were about to tell me that you’re unable to contain them? Your feral instincts? It sounds like you’re having trouble just trying to keep them inside. Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” Louis pushes Legoshi towards the shower door as the wolf tries to keep away from him. “There’s something I wanted to ask you before Kifahari showed up at the terminal.” The deer told the terrified wolf as he held him down using his right hand. “Why haven’t you considered taking responsibility for who you really are? If you won’t hide it completely,” Louis slowly grabs Legoshi’s neck with his left hand. “Then maybe you can show me your inner self.” “What are you trying to tell me?” Legoshi asked his superior. “I’m demanding that you show me your fangs,” Louis answered the wolf in a demanding tone.</p><p>“What he is he talking about?” Legoshi asked himself, “And why is he doing this while we’re on the plane?”</p><p>“Uh, but carnivores showing their fangs to herbivores is a major ta-…“ “Do NOT compare me to a mere herbivore!” Louis interrupts Legoshi when he tried to explain the taboo regarding carnivores showing their fangs to herbivores. “Don’t try to hesitate now…” Louis releases Legoshi’s neck and moves his left hand towards Legoshi’s mouth. “For its large carnivores like you that irritates me the most.” Louis begins to force Legoshi’s mouth open. “Stop denying your inner nature.” Louis manages to forcefully expose the wolf’s fangs using his left hand. “Come after me with your full might. Why are you hesitating Legoshi? BITE ME!”</p><p>While Legoshi begins to hesitantly close his jaw on Louis’s left hand, Kifahari inserts his cock inside of Imari’s moistened pussy. The calico gasps as the lion’s length begins to be swallowed up by her womb. “Are you sure I’m not hurting you?” Kifahari asks his personal attendant after he hears her gasp. “Yeah,” Imari responded, “I’m sure.” “Then I guess there’s no need for me to hold back anymore.”</p><p>Kifahari begins pounding Imari’s womb with his cock, causing her to moan loud enough for everyone within their suites to hear her while the longhair’s pussy is being ravaged by the leopard’s cock as her moans begin to synchronize with Imari’s. “Sounds like Kifahari’s seriously having fun in his suite,” Collot told Jack after he walks out of the shower while drying himself off. “Why the heck are you still naked you sheep-perv!?” Jack scoldingly asks Collot about his nudity after he throws his towel into the hamper.</p><p>Meanwhile in the other suites, Kai is looking at his watch and is starting to become impatient as he unfastens his seat belt and leans his back on the wall. “What’s taking Bill so long?” he asked Tao. “Kifahari’s already getting on with his personal attendant while that tiger of ours is frolicking around.” “They must have been taking care of the passengers in other two cabins right now,” Tao told the mongoose. “Well, I did see Louis take Legoshi out to explore the cabin,” Kai told Tao about Legoshi and Louis’s whereabouts. “I wonder what they’re up to…”</p><p>As Kai ponders what’s going on, Louis releases Legoshi from his grasp before the wolf starts gagging and coughing into a barf bag he pulled out of the dispenser. “I’m sorry,” Legoshi told Louis. “I need to pretend I’m weak. Honestly, it’s true that wolves are inherently strong. But you’ve shown me that you’re also strong. So, when we arrive in Pride City, every local there will see that.” Legoshi unlocks the door to the spa, “I’m sorry for offending you by saying too much, Louis. I’ll come by and see you after our meal.” “I never expected to hear that coming from you,” Louis told Legoshi as the wolf is heading back to his suite.</p><p>When Legoshi arrives at the hall where the suite’s located he could hear the moans coming from Kifahari’s suite become louder the closer he got to his suite. “Hey Legoshi,” Bill called Legoshi as he approached the wolf with a brindled female great dame attendant on his shoulder. “I didn’t expect you to be out of your suite during the flight.”</p><p>“Louis just wanted some time out of the suite to study the play we were supposed to enact in school,” Legoshi told the tiger. “Oh yeah,” Bill remembers that Legoshi never had a girlfriend before. “Have you ever considered getting rid of your virginity while we’re in Pride City?” “How the hell did he know!?” Legoshi thought to himself as he walked faster to his suite to get away from Bill. “C’mon, I smell that virgin stench from even the farthest part of the plane.” “Excuse me, Bill,” Legoshi opens the door to his suite and closes it on Bill.</p><p>“Yep,” Bill thought to himself “I bet he’s going to remain a virgin throughout the trip if he keeps acting like that. Now to I need to find a way to muffle that loud moaning…”</p><p>“You’re being too loud,” Kifahari told the calico he’s fucking. “I don’t want the rest of the boys to hear us while we’re having a bit of fun.” “I’m sorry,” Imari apologized to the lion. “I can’t help it when your dick’s so big.” “That’s okay,” Kifahari said. “But could you please keep it down? One of my boys is studying for a play he’s acting in right now.” “Okay,” Imari moans quieter to be more considerate of the Cherryton Students while activating the suite’s soundproofing system. “Well, that pervy lion managed to solve that problem himself.” Bill thought to himself as he lets the dame walk inside his suite before he does.</p><p>“Hey guys I’m-” Bill tried to declare when he notices Kai stripped naked and masturbating on the bed. “You’re back,” Kai stops as he notices Bill returning to their suite. “C’mon Kai,” Bill scolds the naked mongoose. “Could you have waited until I introduced our personal attendant first?” “Sorry, not sorry Bill,” Kai gives the tiger a non-apology as he begins to walk out of the suite. “You took too long on your search, so you two can have fun without me. I’m headed to the spa after our in-flight meal.” Kai gives Bill a friendly jab to the forearm before he wraps a towel around his waist and leaves the suite. Bill shakes his head to erase the shock he had when seeing Kai naked and masturbating.</p><p>“Anyway,” Bill said. “care to introduce yourself to Tao?” “Of course,” the dame attended responded. “My name is Selene, and I will be your personal attendant for today’s flight.” “Nice to meet you, Selene,” Tao greeted the dame. “You have some beautiful stripes for a canine.” “Well thank you,” Selene responded to the panther’s complement “I was born with brindled fur by the way.” “And that’s why I chose her to be our personal attendant,” Bill explains his reasons for picking the dame. “You always prioritize stripe patterns when it comes to ladies don’t you?” Tao asked the tiger.</p><p>As Tao and Bill mingle with their personal attendant, Legoshi plops himself on the bed of his own suite. “Uh Legoshi,” Jack nervously calls to his friend who was pondering his encounter with Louis. “Huh?” the wolf asked his childhood friend. “Are you sure you’re okay sleeping in that bed right now?” the Labrador asked his wolf friend. “Eh,” Legoshi tries to come up with an answer to his friend’s question, “I think so. What are you thinking about?” Legoshi turns down the air conditioning to a comfortable temperature as Jack peeks inside of the bedroom. “I’m thinking about how you and Louis were doing,” Jack addresses his concerns about Legoshi and Louis. “You haven’t done anything while you were gone were you?” “No,” Legoshi answered, “I’ve just been thinking about what Louis asked me while we were at the spa.” “Why haven’t you considered taking responsibility for who you really are?” Louis's question is heard within Legoshi’s mind as he goes to sleep. “You know it’s almost time for our in-flight meal,” Jack reminds the wolf about the current time. “I’ll be awake ten minutes before its time,” Legoshi told the Labrador before he begins his nap.</p><p>“Pina, who was that moaning?” a female Dall sheep asked Pina “Oh, that was Kifahari’s personal attendant,” Pina answered “I wasn’t cheating on you. Honest Sabrina.” “Hmmm,” Sabrina began to think of a reaction to her boyfriend’s answer while they were in a facetime call, “I always knew that lion was such a flirt and chad, so I’ll believe you when he’s having sex on the plane. Who’s the bear and alpaca you’re sharing a suite with right now?” “Oh,” Pina begins to introduce Riz and Tem to his girlfriend “this is Riz and Tem. Riz runs the sound booth in the Drama Club while Tem’s in the actor’s team like me.” “Nice to meet you, Sabrina.” Riz greeted the female sheep. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sabrina.” Tem greeted her after Riz. “Honestly, I never expected someone like you to be friendly with carnivores,” Sabrina commented on Pina’s suitemates. “And speaking of carnivore friends,” Pina said, “how’s your lioness next-door neighbor?” “You mean Nala?” Sabrina responded “Oh, she and I have a close friendship with each other. She even tried out some outfits I was designing while you and I were cyber dating.” “I can’t wait to finally see you in person Saby,” Pina told Sabrina which causes the female sheep to giggle “Neither can I.” Sabrina responded, “See you when you arrive in Pride City, Piny.” “See you later,” Pina said before they both kiss the screen and end their call.</p><p>“You didn’t tell anyone you had a girlfriend in Pride City Pina,” Tem confronted the sheep as he turns off his phone. “I’m still anxious about confessing to Els.” “Hooking up comes naturally the more experienced you are at it,” Pina told the alpaca. “Is that why you keep forgetting the names of every girl you met up until Sabrina?” Riz asked the sheep who softly laughs at the bear. “That was a bad habit of mine,” Pina told the bear “but she helped me curb it ever since we met online.” “Well it’s almost time for our in-flight meal,” Riz said as he stands up and leaves the suite. “I’m going to head to the lounge.”</p><p>While the rest of the Drama Club is headed to a restaurant in the cabin, Kifahari continues to thrust his cock in and out of Imari’s pussy at a climactic pace as she moans in response. “Do you want me to pull out or fill you up?” Kifahari moans as he struggles to keep himself from ejaculating “Please pull out!” Imari screams in ecstasy “I don’t want to get pregnant yet!” “Then I’ll just give you a white shower before our meal’s ready,” the lion moans as he thrusts a few more times before he and the leopard pull out of the calico and the longhair. The males then coat their mates’ bodies with cum before their cocks become flaccid once more. As the leopard lies on his back and allows the longhair to lay her head on his chest, Kifahari helps Imari off the bed as he gets off the bed as well. “We better clean-up before leaving the suite,” Imari told Kifahari as they walk towards the shower. “Maybe we should share the shower this time,” Kifahari said after he opens the door to the stall. Upon walking inside, Imari closes the stall and turns on the shower. While their fur gets soaked by the warm shower water, Imari caresses Kifahari’s chest as his cum is being rinsed off her body. “You know I have to put my uniform back on before we leave,” Imari told her lion as she cleans his penis with soap before applying feline shampoo on his mane and fur while Kifahari does the same to her. “Hey, Kifahari!” Collot called out the lion as he and Imari were rinsing the suds off their bodies.</p><p>After the last sud was rinsed off and Imari notices Collot sitting on the lounge naked, she screams and pushes open the door covering herself up with a towel in the process. The scream scared both Kifahari and Collot as well as woke up Legoshi from his nap as the wolf scrambles out of his bed. “You didn’t tell me you were chaperoning high schoolers!” Imari yelled at Kifahari while she desperately put on her uniform in front of the sheepdog and the lion. “I’m sorry but-” Kifahari tried to explain to Imari “I gotta go!” Imari runs out of the suite after she got fully dressed leaving the lion alone with a horrified Collot. “What was that about?” Collot asked the now angry lion. “You have no idea the kind of punishment that’s in store for you Collot,” Kifahari intimates the naked sheepdog. “But that’s going to have to wait until we’re done with our in-flight meal.” Kifahari walks out of his suite naked while he walks inside of Collot’s suite. “What’s wrong with you Kifahari!?” Jack and Legoshi yell at the nude lion who walks into their suite. “Collot’s going to be staying with me for the remainder of this flight.” Kifahari grabs Collot’s clothes and walks back into his suite with them. “Are these yours Collot?” the lion asks the baffled sheepdog as he dangles his clothes in front of him. “Y-Yeah,” Collot answers the lion “Of course they are.” “Well, you’re going to have to earn them back for scaring off my attendant,” Kifahari told the sheepdog as the lion move Collot’s bangs back as he stares directly at his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Mealtime</p><hr/><p>Within the lounge Louis and Legoshi visited earlier, the airline meals were being served by Imari, Selene, and the other attendants to the herbivore and carnivore first-class passengers that included the members of the Drama Club, Collot, Jack, and Kifahari. Upon noticing Louis looking outside of the opened window, Imari walks towards the deer with some herbivore centered meals in tow “Um… Louis,” she asked the deer. “Is it true that Kifahari is the chaperone for your club on your trip to Pride City?” “That lion’s proven to be an annoyance at worst,” Louis commented on Kifahari’s behavior as Imari serves the deer his meal with celery on the side. “but he is my chaperone for my club’s summer trip.” She then moves on to the table where Kifahari and Collot were sitting and serves them their meals “Sorry for panicking earlier Kifahari.” She apologizes to the lion who welcomes her apology with a warm smile “That’s okay,” Kifahari warmly accepts her apology. “If the roles were reversed, I would have done the same thing you have.” Imari blushes but smiles upon hearing the lion’s acceptance of her apology towards him.</p><p>As Imari continues to serve the rest of the passengers their gourmet meals, Selene serves the last carnivore-centered meals on her cart to Tao and Bill before she hands it over to her antelope co-worker and sits down next to Bill. “So,” Selene said to the tiger “care to explain your escapades with this girl?” “Oh yeah,” Bill remembers the conversation the three of them had after Kai left their suite. “After we got laid, this girl was crying ‘You never cared for my happiness when we have sex!’ ‘It makes me all heartbroken inside!’ Then she started tearing up and talked about all sorts of things I didn’t get and cried her heart out.” Tao laughed as Bill finished his story while Selene sticks out her tongue. “But the striped patterns on her ass looked so sexy, I don’t wanna break up with her.” “Careful Bill,” Selene told the tiger after she gets her tongue back into her mouth “the striped girl you’ll run into in Pride City could change your mind about sex. She just might be more ferocious than you.” “Better watch out Bill,” Tao told the bashful tiger “she might chew you up and spit you out by the time you two are done with each other.”</p><p>While the other passengers continue to mingle with each other, Legoshi slowly eats his meal while looking at the window and witnessing migratory birds flying around the plane without a care in the world. “Looks like you’re having a rough time during your flight little wolf.” A voice states his concerns towards Legoshi as the grey wolf turns around and takes a glance at a male dingo wearing a flight captain’s uniform standing next to him. “Well,” Legoshi begins to respond to the dingo “I’ve never been on an international flight before and there’s several things I’ve been thinking about as well.” “That tends to be the case when it comes to new flyers like you,” the captain said to the pondering Legoshi as he takes out a spare captain’s badge. “My name’s Cortez, I’ll be your captain for the night portion of the flight.” Cortez pins the badge on Legoshi’s shirt. “Just like you’re one of Louis’s captains when it comes to your academy’s Drama Club.”</p><p>After Cortez stands up a naked male yellow mongoose walks over to Kai and asks him “Are you heading to the spa after you’re done?” the mongoose’s nudity causes Legoshi to fall out of his seat trying to hide from him as Kai answers with a nod. “I forgot to mention one thing that differentiates Pride Airlines from our competitors,” Cortez began to explain to the flustered grey wolf trying to hide after he finished his meal. The dingo kneels before the wolf who uses his hands to cover his eyes trying not to peek at the nude mongoose. “If you’re a first-class passenger, you could travel the first-class cabin naked if you wanted to. Well, unless we’re boarding or disembarking that is.” “Why the heck did he tell me that for?” Legoshi thought to himself as he begins to blush.</p><p>“You’re looking a bit flustered right now Legoshi,” Pina told the shocked wolf as he now turns his attention towards him eating his meal with Tem and Riz. “P-Pina!?” Legoshi asked as he scrambled away from the table where the trio was sitting in. “Maybe you should join Jack at the bar,” Riz told Legoshi as the wolf stands up and he points towards the Labrador drinking watermelon juice at the bar with his meal, “he could use your company.” “Hey Legoshi,” Jack calls for his friend “could you come over and have a few drinks with me?” “S-sure,” Legoshi accepts Jack’s invitation to join him at the bar as he walks takes the seat next to Jack. “Can I have another round of watermelon juice please?” Jack asked the beagle bartender. “Coming right up sir,” The bartender takes the Labrador’s order and places a glass of watermelon juice in front of both Jack and Legoshi. “Looks like this airline’s full of surprises huh,” Jack said as he takes a sip of his watermelon juice. “I guess so,” Legoshi said as he began to take a larger sip of watermelon juice than his best friend. “Uh, why’s Louis giving out that scary look on his fa-” Jack examines why Louis has a menacing look on his face and notices that Kifahari and Collot are still naked as they head back to the suites. “Ah! Collot’s still naked!”</p><p>“See you guys later,” Collot told his roommates as he leaves the lounge. “The captain did say the first-class passengers can walk around this cabin naked,” Legoshi embarrassingly to his best friend. “I just hope that’s not going to be the norm for every airline.” “Well, that’s definitely not the norm if Louis has anything to say about it,” Jack mentions Louis as he finishes his meal and cleans up his table. “It’s not the norm to have first-class suites designed like love hotel rooms either,” Louis followed up Jack’s statement. “I’m going back to my suite for now. I recommend that you two do the same before we arrive in Pride City. The sun’s about to set in a few hours.” Louis leaves for his suite knowing that Kifahari and Collot have already left for the lion’s suite.</p><p>After Louis leaves the lounge, Kai and the yellow mongoose walks towards the entrance to the shower spa knowing that Louis has returned to his suite. Upon arriving inside, the yellow mongoose locks the door as Kai takes a seat at the bench. “We should probably introduce ourselves before we try any funny business here,” the mongoose told Kai “My name is Jean, what’s yours?” “I’m Kai,” Kai introduces himself to Jean. “Nice to meet you, Jean.” “You can take off your towel now.” Jean told Kai “I hear a massage is way more relaxing when you’re naked.” Kai chuckles bashfully upon hearing Jean’s suggestion “You really think so?” he asked. “I do,” Jean answered as two badger masseurs walk into the spa as naked as the mongooses.</p><p>Meanwhile, Louis is taking a shower in his suite in preparation for the flight’s landing when a voice from his mind says, “You secretly lust for that wolf, don’t you?” the voice manifests into a figure with a similar shape as Louis, but with black fur and antlers; pink eyes and a glowing four tattooed on his right foot. The deer ignores his shadow and continues his shower. “You’re disguising that lust your share with your father as hatred towards carnivores.” Louis’s shadow told him as he smiled, “I guess you really do long to bed them after all.” His shadow vanishes after Louis turns off the shower and looks outside of the stall.</p><p>As Louis grabs a towel and dries himself off, Jack joins Legoshi on his bed as the wolf naps on the left side of the bed. “Hey,” Jack awakens his friend “Do you think Collot’s okay in Kifahari’s suite?” “I think Collot will be okay,” Legoshi answers his friend who’s having concerns about their roommate “What if he’s having sex with that lion right now?” Jack asked the grey wolf “I don’t even know when I think about the answer to that question,” Legoshi responded as he pondered the events of Kifahari’s encounter with Collot. “I’ve been in any kind of relationship with anyone up until this point. I think they’re just watching porn in his suite. Just like we did when we were in the dorms.”</p><hr/><p>Later that Evening</p><hr/><p>“What kind of punishment were you going to lay on me Kifahari?” Collot asked the lion as he lies on the bed Imari had sex in earlier. “I think I’m going to call your punishment off,” Kifahari responded to the nervous sheepdog giving him some relief. “Imari gave me a heartfelt apology and that incident was never your fault to begin with.” “So I can go back to my suite now?” Collot asked the lion who crawls on the bed next to him. “Only if you really want to,” Kifahari answered after he lays beside him on the bed. “Have you ever had sex with your dormmates?” Kifahari asked the sheepdog who begins to blush upon hearing the lion’s question. “I don’t think I have,” Collot answered. “But I did get laid with several girlfriends that I never told my roommates about.” “Ah,” Kifahari’s interest begins to spark after hearing Collot’s answer. “So you happen to be a chad amongst a dorm full of virgins.” “I would say half-full of virgins.” Collot retorted Kifahari’s last comment. “Care to demonstrate that for me?” Kifahari asks as he turns the television on a gay porn video with a beagle and a jaguar caressing their chests while Kifahari tends to Collot’s penis.</p><p>“Well,” Bill said to his personal attendant before they and Tao walk inside of their suite, “this has been a rather fun ride with you Selene. But we haven’t gotten a chance to have sex yet.” “If you really want me in bed with you,” Selene flirts with Bill as she closes the suite door behind her. “How about you have some fun with Tao for a bit.” “Wha-” Bill was shocked upon hearing the dame’s suggestion. “But I’m not gay.” “Then are you willing be to sleep me?” Selene asked as he takes off her dress. “To be honest… I’m more into guys who have sex with other guys than those who don’t.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine Bill,” Tao reassured the terrified tiger as he strips nude in front Bill and Selene. “I’m rather frightened at the thought of having gay sex too.” “You told me that you’re attracted by someone’s stripe patterns, didn’t you?” Selene questions Bill’s fetish. “Care to fully show me yours?” Bill nervously chuckles and nods in response to the dame’s question. He takes a gulp before also stripping naked in front of her. “Your stripes are so beautiful Bill,” Selene complements on Bill’s stripe patterns as she gently traces over the stripes on his butt with her fingers. “You should roam around naked more often to show them off.”</p><p>“I don’t even know how to respond to that right now,” Bill is flustered as he thought to himself and Tao uses his body to weigh him down on the bed. “This is my first time with a male too,” Tao told the bashful tiger “I think this can help us satisfy our girlfriends a bit more.” “You don’t have any stripes, Tao,” Bill told the panther who’s crawling towards his penis “That’s okay,” Tao assured the unconvinced Bill as he nuzzles the tiger’s flaccid cock “I can do plenty to compensate for my lack of patterns on my fur.” Tao begins to lick Bill’s nine-inch shaft causing the tiger to moan quietly. “Who knew that this is what sex between two males felt like?” Bill thought to himself as he reflects on how Tao’s tongue is simulating his cock. “I feel more aroused than shocked thanks to Tao.”</p><p>While Tao continues to stimulate Bill’s cock with his tongue, Riz and Tem knock on the door to Louis’s suite. “Enter,” the annoyed deer commanded the bear and alpaca who complies as Louis puts on a bathrobe. “Hey Louis,” Riz depressingly greets his superior who takes a seat at the lounge chair. “I thought I put up a sign stating I did not want to be disturbed.” Louis sternly told Riz “We’re sorry for disturbing you,” Tem apologizes on behalf of himself and Riz, “but can we stay over in your suite until we arrive at Pride City?” “And why would I share a suite with a perverted core with the likes you?” Louis asks the duo. “You see,” Tem begins to explain his situation to Louis, “Pina kicked us out of our suite just because he didn’t want us to disturb his beauty sleep before our arrival.”</p><p>Louis ponders his choices in this situation before telling both Tem and Riz “You two are really trying my patience. Very well, I’ll allow you two to stay in my suite until we arrive at the Pride City Airport. But I will have my eyes on both you. And Riz, if you attempt to wound or devour either Tem or myself accidentally or otherwise, I will personally make you regret losing your senses. Do you understand?” “Yes Louis,” Riz accepts Louis’s terms “I understand.” “Then feel free to use my bed however you see fit,” Louis told the duo. “But, don’t disturb me while I analyze the source material for ‘Adler’. Unless you want to join me in my studies that is.”</p><p>When Riz and Tem lie on the bed and watch ‘Adler’ while Louis studies the film in the lounge area, a male falcon attendant rims Dom as the peafowl gives Aoba a blowjob while all three of them are naked on the bed. “I had no idea you were good at blowjobs in spite of having a beak Dom,” Aoba moans as he watches the falcon gay porn film Dom ordered for them. “I’ve been practicing in sex-ed Aoby,” Dom teases Aoba after he takes the eagle’s thirteen-inch dick out of his mouth and the falcon stops rimming Dom. “Don’t call me that,” Aoba embarrassingly scolds Dom as the peafowl crawls on the bed. “Okay Aoba~” Dom sings to the eagle as the falcon prepares to penetrate his anus with his erect cock. “This may hurt a little if you’re a virgin,” the falcon warns Dom. “That’s okay Gabey,” Dom flirts with the falcon. “Just move around nice slow to start off.”</p><p>“Now comes my favorite part of the massage,” Jean tells Kai as the mongooses position their cocks to penetrate their respective masseur’s ass in the spa room.</p><p>“Hey Tao,” Bill calls for Tao as he grabs a tube of lubricant from the vending machine next to the bed. “I want our first time to go nice and smooth,” Bill applies a dollop before he spreads the lube over Tao’s erect eleven-inch cock. “In other words, I’m not losing my anal virginity to a dry dick” “You really swear a lot during sex,” Tao commented on Bill’s dirty talking as the tiger finishes lubricating his cock. “Go right ahead,” Bill told the panther “My ass is all wet and ready for you now.”</p><p>While Tao prepares to ruin Bill’s anal virginity as the tiger inserts a vibrator inside of Tao’s ass and turns it on, Kifahari wipes Collot’s cum off his lips using his fingers and tells the sheepdog, “Your load rivals that of my granddad’s.” “You had sex with your own grandfather?” Collot asked the lion in a terrified tone. “No,” Kifahari answered Collot with the sheepdog giving a sigh of relief. “But stallions are known for ejaculations much larger than yours.” Collot’s cock re-erects to fourteen inches as he hears the fact Kifahari flirtatiously gave him. “I bet you can’t shoot out more cum than a stallion,” Collot told the blonde lion. “Don’t underestimate a quarter-stallion lion,” Kifahari responds as he slowly inserts his entire length inside of Collot’s ass. The only thing Collot can do was clench his teeth as the lion penetrates him for the first time. After his full length was inside, Kifahari said to the panting Collot “You never told me you were an anal virgin you kinky dog.” Collot laughs in response to Kifahari’s comment and says, “That’s not going to be the case for much longer thanks to you.”</p><p>The moment Kifahari slowly thrusts his hips in and out of Collot, Kai and the others begin to do the same to their mates. Although the sounds they make were muted by the walls of their respective rooms which allowed Legoshi and Pina to sleep undisturbed, Bill, Dom, Collot, and the badgers begin to moan as they receive every thrust made by their partners. “Are you getting used to this Collot?” Kifahari asks the moaning sheepdog. “Ah yeah,” Collot responds “I’m definitely getting used to how your stallion-sized schlong moves inside of me.” “Still talking dirty after taking a dick for the first time,” Kifahari admires Collot’s tolerance of his large cock “Looks like I’m going to have to rectify that.” The tops speed up their thrusts causing their bottoms to moan louder. “Please sir,” one of the badgers pleads to Kai “Go faster!” “As you wish,” Kai responds as he and the others pick up the pace, causing their mates to moan even louder.</p><p>But before they can move on to a climactic pace, the intercom turns on causing the groups having sex to briefly stop. Cortez then tells the passengers: “Good evening everyone, this is Captain Cortez speaking. It is now eighteen fifty-five and we will be making our descent towards Pride City Airlines in one hour. We will turn on the signal lights informing you to return to your seats, put on your seat belts, open all windows, and turn off all electronic devices including cell phones and laptops five minutes before landing. Please enjoy the final hour of your flight.”</p><p>After the announcement, Gabriel tells Dom and Aoba, “I need to return to my duties before we land,” before he pulls out of Dom and gently inserts his cock into Aoba. “Gah!” Aoba exclaims as he feels a falcon’s dick penetrate him. “Can you help me and Dom finish up before then?” The falcon attendant asks Aoba as Dom sits on the eagle’s waist as the peafowl takes in his twelve-inch cock. “I guess I can,” Aoba hesitantly responds to Gabriel’s request while Kifahari examines his watch.</p><p>“Well,” Kifahari told Collot who was surprised that he stopped when the captain made his announcement. “Looks like we’re going to be arriving in Pride City within the next hour.” Kifahari begins setting a timer in his watch while Collot asks, “So what do you plan to do now?” “We’ll have to make this quicker than I planned,” Kifahari answered the sheepdog’s question “We should take a shower after our little Afterglow nap. I want us to be cleaned up before the plane descends.”</p><p>After Kifahari sets the timer for thirty minutes, Bill takes the opportunity to pull Tao’s cock out of his ass and switch positions with the unsuspecting panther before replacing the vibrator that was placed within the ass of his former top with his cock. “What the hell Bill?” Tao asked the tiger towering over him. “You got distracted by the Captain’s voice,” Bill said as he sadistically smiles. “Now it’s my turn to be on top.” Bill begins to fuck Tao out of his anger at a climactic pace the moment Kifahari starts the timer. The others begin to follow suit before everyone having sex begins moaning as loud as they can.</p><p>While Legoshi and Pina are sleeping, and the others are finishing their sex simultaneous session, Louis and Jack begin yawning after the deer finishes his tenth glass of water. “I’m starting to get drowsy,” Louis thought to himself as he examines the storyboard sketches of ‘Adler’ that seem to be at the quality of a professional artist alongside the notes he took analyzing the film. “I guess I took too many notes during our flight.” Louis walks towards the bedroom to see Riz and Tem sound asleep next to each other as the end credits of ‘Adler’ roll. He turns off the bedroom tv and takes the unused pillow next to Riz. “Maybe I should take a nap until we arrive at Pride City.” After positioning the pillow behind his head, Louis takes a seat and fastens his seat belt before he falls asleep. Jack ends up lying down on the opposite side of the bed Legoshi slumbers in before closing his eyes and falling asleep.</p><hr/><p>The Night of Arrival</p><hr/><p>After the plane safely lands in the Pride City Airport, Kifahari, and Collot redress before they follow the rest of the passengers out of the plane. However, Jack and Collot notice Legoshi struggling to keep himself upright and carrying his suitcase to the bus parked outside. "You feeling alright Legoshi?" Jack asks his friend who tries to stay awake long enough to get his briefcase and backpack into the luggage compartment of the tour bus. "I don't know," Legoshi responds to his friend as he begins to yawn. "Looks like Jet Lag got you," Collot tells the wolf the condition he's currently in. "What's Jet Jag?" Jack asked his dormmate. "That's a condition where you feel drowsy and almost every muscle in your body starts to ache," the sheepdog explains some of the symptoms of jet lag. "But for first-timers like Legoshi, the effects could get worse before they wear off." Overhearing Collot's explanation of jet lag and seeing Legoshi in a groggy state, Kifahari runs toward the canines to check on the wolf's condition.</p><p>"Are you okay Legoshi?" he asked the wolf whose eyes were bloodshot as he struggled to keep them open while Jack and the rest of the Drama Club pack their luggage into the tour bus. "I'm fine," Legoshi responded causing the lion to shake his head in disbelief as the Drama Club begins boarding the tour bus. "Liar," Kifahari packs Legoshi's luggage into the bus next to Jack's. "That look your face is telling us that we should call this a night after that long flight." The lion picks up the weary wolf using his shoulders and carries him into the bus. "Are you sure you're not coming with your friends Collot?" He turns his attention to the sheepdog who's waiting for a jeep to pull up. "Yeah," Collot responded as he jumped on board the jeep "I've got a summer of being au naturale to look forward to. See you guys around." Collot gives the bus containing the drama club a friendly wave as the jeep drives off.</p><p>When the bus comes to a stop after departing from the airport, Louis gets off and is enraged by what he's seeing. As he glances at the Mediterranean inspired exterior, he notices that the building is decorated by statues of naked male lions in erotic poses and a sign presenting the approximate rest prices and stay prices at the front of the establishment.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this Kifahari?" the deer angrily demands an answer from the lion who happily walks out behind Louis. "Oh, this beautiful inn?" Kifahari presented the lodgings to Louis and the others who were more shocked and disturbed than the deer who became even more agitated when he called the establishment beautiful. "You call a sleazy Love Hotel beautiful!?" Louis yelled at the lion who merely laughed off his outburst. "This place grew and changed over the past eighteen years," the lion summarizes the history of the hotel that the Drama Club is standing in front of. "What started off as a mere 'sleazy love hotel' as you called it evolved into a resort where your fantasies can become a reality."</p><p>Louis began to growl and tighten his fists in response to Kifahari's explanation. "Can we stop arguing about it and get inside already?" Legoshi yawned. "I'm still exhausted by that fourteen-hour flight." "Legoshi does a point," Jack told both Louis and Kifahari as he took both his and Legoshi's luggage out of the tour bus. "How about we bunk in here for tonight and argue about it tomorrow?" "Fine." Louis concedes as he and the lion walk up the stairs and into a lobby. "C'mon boys," Kifahari calls to the flustered and agitated Drama Club "let's get inside." Still anxious by their first impression of the hotel, the others follow the deer and lion inside.</p><p>Upon arriving at the lobby, the group becomes even more flustered when they notice vibrant violet lighting throughout the lobby and even more naked male lions decorating the interior of the lobby with several amenities on display while Louis's blood continues to boil as Kifahari touches the screen of a large kiosk.</p><p>"Welcome to the Lion Heart Resort," a flirtatious male voice introduces the group. "Would like to arrange a rest reservation, an overnight stay, or a custom length stay?" "Now this is a personal favorite of mine," Kifahari happily tells the group about the hotel's reservation options. "Unlike the love hotels you have at home, you can set your stay for as long as six months if you choose a custom stay." He selects the third option on the screen "Please state the length of your stay by inputting your checkout date" the voice states to Kifahari as he inputs August 30th as the group's check out date.</p><p>"How could this perverted cat be so ecstatic about making reservations in a place like this!?" Louis thought to himself as the anger continues to build up in his face.</p><p>"How many guests are making this reservation?" the voice asks Kifahari about the size of his party, the lion simply inputs the number twelve in response to that question. "Select the type of room you wish to reserve," the voice tells the lion making the reservation "If you are looking to reserve multiple room types, please select the Custom Reservation option." "I think a custom reservation's in order." Kifahari presses the Custom Reservation option. "Which room type would you like to include in your reservation?" the voice asks for the lion's choice in room reservation with four buttons representing the Economy-Type for small rooms, Normal-Type for a medium-sized room, Lover-Type for large rooms and Soulmate-Type for suites. "I think a Soulmate Room suits your fancy Louis," Kifahari smiles as he presses the Soulmate-Type option on the screen which reveals a Standard, Honeymoon, and Presidential option. "Ah, this hotel has a Presidential Suite option," the lion presses the Presidential Suite button which presents him with ten potential options for Presidential Suites. However, suite numbers 1, 4, and 8 are blacked out due to being occupied. To compensate, the lion chooses Suite number 5. "Thank you for selection," the voice tells Kifahari. "Please refrain from taking the ticket until you are done making reservations."</p><p>"Now for everyone else," the lion says to the remaining Drama Club member selects the Room selection option to return to the room selection menu. "Lover-Type rooms will do just fine," Kifahari selects the 'Lover-Type' option on the menu and reveals several rooms, "Wow," the lion responds "Looks like the Lover's a very popular room type here. Sounds like a select few us will have to share a room. Especially Legoshi since he's feeling under the weather." Kifahari selects nine options on the first floor causing more of the ticket to be printed.</p><p>"Would you like to reserve any more rooms?" the voice asks Kifahari, "No," the lion tells the voice as he selects the 'No' option on the touch screen. "I think this will be enough." after the ticket is finished printing, the voice tells the lion "Please remove the ticket from the printer and hand it to the clerk on your right. Thank you for staying at the Lion Heart Resort. We hope you enjoy your stay." "No Thank you," Kifahari greets the voice as he gently tears the ticket off the printer and walks towards the desk to the right of the kiosk.</p><p>"Here's our reservation," Kifahari gently places the ticket on the desk and nudges it towards the clerk on the other side of the tinted glass booth. "So," he turns his attention towards the Drama Club who begins to blush at the atmosphere the resort gives out to them. "What do you guys think of the place?"</p><p>"Well..." Bill tries to come up with something to say about the hotel while the other members murmur to themselves as Louis gives Kifahari the look of an angry carnivore ready to bite him. "Your keys sir," the clerk on the other side nudges deck containing ten keycards towards Kifahari. "Enjoy your stay."</p><p>"Thank you," Kifahari tells the clerk as he takes the key card deck off the desk. The keycards display the room number in the cursive looking text on the front, an RFID stripe on the back, and a naked lion dakimakura design. The sole difference between the designs is the color of the card's background and text. After removing the band that holds the cards together, Kifahari takes the golden card out of the deck "Why don't you take a look at your room?" Kifahari says as he dangles the card in front of the group. The teasing mannerisms cause Louis to forcibly snatch the card out of his hands. "You better hope this suite looks more appealing than you right now," the deer tells his chaperone before he walks towards the elevator. Upon opening the elevator doors, he tells Kifahari "The mere sight of you is nauseating," before the door closes.</p><p>"Okay," the lion said before he spreads out the remaining keycards for the others to take. "feel free to take any card you want." As the keycards are presented to the remaining members of the group, they show hesitation before Bill takes the initiative to take a keycard from Kifahari's hand "I'd rather stay in a room alone than share it with a lecher like you." The tiger tells the lion before he walks off with a keycard in hand. "Uh Riz," Tem nervously calls the bear next to him. "What's wrong Tem?" Riz asks his alpaca friend as Pina, Kai, and Tao each take a keycard from Kifahari's hand. "Is it okay for us to share a room together?" "Well," Riz struggles to come up with a response to Tem's question. "Hey Aoba," Dom asked the eagle lost in his thoughts "will you like for us to share a room with each other?" "Fat chance," Aoba responded as he takes a keycard from the lion's hand. "There's no way I'm sharing a room in a perverted looking place like this." "Sorry Legoshi." the eagle apologizes to the heavily fatigued wolf before he walks towards the room number shown on his keycard before Dom does the same with a different keycard. "I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you," Riz told Tem as he takes a key card from Kifahari's hand.</p><p>"Jack," the lion whispers to the Labrador carrying the luggage of his own and his friend. "Yeah Kifahari?" Jack whispers back to his lion chaperone "I need you to follow me and stay in whichever room I drop Legoshi off in," the lion sternly whispers to Jack with concern in his eyes "I don't want him passing out in the hallway." "C'mon Legoshi," Kifahari places Legoshi's arm over his shoulder and walks him towards the hallway with Jack following behind him. When he arrives at a door labeled 107, Kifahari takes out a keycard that matches the label and inserts it into the socket stripe-side down. While key unlocks the room, the lion asks Legoshi "Can you walk to the bed from here?"</p><p>"I think I can," the wolf groggily responded as he takes his arm off Kifahari's shoulder and opens the door before he walks inside. "I've seen Jet Lag cases from myself and my friends when we were flying around the world," Kifahari tells the Labrador about his experiences with jet lag. "but I've never seen a case as severe as Legoshi's." The lion turns towards Jack and places his right hand on the Labrador’s left shoulder after he witnesses Legoshi plop on the bed. "The keycard inside this door is yours now Jack. Please take care of your best friend." Kifahari takes his hand from Jack's shoulder and walks into a room labeled 132 after he unlocks the door.</p><p>As the door opens, Kifahari walks into a room with a wardrobe to the right side of the entrance doorway. After he closes the door, he strips naked and opens the bathroom door. Inside of the bathroom, the shower stall has glass made from the same materials as the shower door within the plane he and the Drama Club took to get to Pride City to ensure only the bathers are exposed to the entire hotel room. "Louis was right to react in the way he did," the lion thought to himself as he turned on the shower "Maybe I did make everyone else uncomfortable by making everyone spend their summer vacation in this place." He smiles as he began to lather his body in the feline shampoo the hotel left for their guests. "With so many erotic and lewd decorations that's still prevalent here," Kifahari closes his eyes as he happily reflects on the statues of male lions partaking in various sexual activities that decorate his room. "No wonder that deer called this a 'sleazy love hotel'."</p><p>Meanwhile, Louis slams the door of the Presidential Suite with his back after he walks inside. "Damn it." The deer cursed the accommodations that Kifahari set up for him. "Damn it!" The ire on his face very slowly turned into lust as he looks around the Presidential Suite. In his head, he can barely visualize himself participating in an orgy with several male lions as he takes a glance at the erotic decor of the suite. The more he wanders the suite and examines the design, the clearer the perverted premonitions become. "What are these perverted delusions crawling into my head?" Louis thought to himself as he began to unbutton his vest and remove his shoes. "No Louis," his mind tries to convince him to stop letting the erotic delusions take over him "Don't give in to this debauchery."</p><p>"Why are you hesitating Louis?" a flirtatious voice began to appear in the deer's mind as he tries to button his vest back up. "You longed to fuck and be fucked by carnivores ever since you were being put up for sale in the Black Market." The voice in Louis's head begins to form a naked mirror image of himself walking towards him with black fur and alluring pink eyes. "Am I right?" the deer's shadow asked him while caressing the right side of his face.</p><p>"Don't touch me!" Louis screams as he draws a pistol and points it at his shadow with his hands shaking. "Don't take another step near me!" Seeing the weakness in Louis's eyes, his shadow touches the pistol to make it vanish into vapors. "Oh, Louis," Louis's shadow flirts with him as he rips off the deer's vest and shirt and tosses them aside. "Why are you the one holding back while you demand your large carnivore peers not to?" "No," Louis thought to himself has his shadow begins to rub his chest and stomach. "Don't give in to him like this!"</p><p>"If you can't answer that," his shadow told him as he began to loosen his belt. "then maybe you need a reminder. One from the days you fucked a slutty rabbit." Louis's shadow waves his hand at the surrounding darkness to reveal a vision of Louis naked and thrusting his cock in and out of a small rabbit's pussy. "Why is this pervert showing me this?" Louis thought to himself. "Haru was so ecstatic when you shoved your cock into her," Louis's shadow crassly explains the intimate times Louis had with Haru to the resistant deer.</p><p>"Why is he talking about Haru like she's just a whore!?" Louis thought to himself as he continues to resist his urges. "I bet you even fantasized about having her be the deuteragonist of one of your school plays and fucking her as your father, the audience and the rest of the drama club watched your glorious sex scene; and even jacked themselves off to it." The vision Louis witnessed along with his shadow ultimately causes him to unbutton his pants. "That's it, Louis," his shadow encourages the deer to continue undressing as he pulls both his pants and underwear down to his shins before he strips him naked. "Show me the cock that rules over Cherryton Academy," the shadow of Louis kisses the deer's penis, causing it to erect to thirteen inches "Prove to me that you are better than Kifahari."</p><p>"I'm tired of running from myself." Louis thought to himself as he tackles his shadow to the ground shoves his cock into the black deer. The vision fades and reveals the Presidential Suite that Louis stays in as he pounds the ass of his own shadow who kisses him. "This is the Louis I've wanted to see all along," the black deer complements Louis's decision as he pushes the red deer to the ground and kisses him again as he rides Louis in a cowboy position. "Now, balance out your anger with desire. Fuel your sadness with lust. These four feelings combined will strengthen you even more." Louis begins moaning as he moves at a climactic pace. "Now, vent out your frustrations and embrace reality." Louis's shadow fades as he screams and shoots a large load of cum towards the suite's ceiling.</p><p>When his delirium fades completely, Louis looks at his nude body and notices that his torso fur has cum-stains all over his upper body and his right hand. "That debaucherous event was all just a delusion." Louis thought to himself. "Then why did it feel so real in my mind?" He examines the suite and his discarded clothes while his penis leaves a cum-trail on the carpeted floor every step he makes. "Perhaps I am lusting after carnivores after all." He thought to himself as the deer picks up all his clothes from the floor and tosses them into a dry-cleaning bin while he places his shoes inside of the suite's wardrobe. "I need to wash this off before Zazu comes to this suite in the morning." Louis thought to himself as he takes a rag from the bathroom and cleans the cum off his right hand before he picks up the phone and calls the lobby.</p><p>"Thank you calling the Lion Heart Resort Front Desk," a receptionist answers the phone "Is there any service you would like to request for your room?" "I would like for you to send housecleaning to clear up some stains on the carpet of Presidential Suite 5," Louis told the receptionist as he walks towards the suite's bedroom. "A housecleaner is being dispatched to your suite; would you like to request any other services?" "No, that will be all," Louis tells the receptionist before he hangs up and enters the bathroom.</p><p>While Louis is taking a shower to clean the cum from his body, Kifahari is drying himself off after he leaves the shower stall. "Even with the Drama Club feeling out of place here," the lion thought to himself. "I'm still worried about Legoshi. Headmaster Gon would have torn my neck off if he found out one of his students got hospitalized on my watch. And I would have torn some meat out of my own body if that wolf didn't recover." After he threw the towel into the laundry bin, Kifahari climbs on to the large bed in his suite naked as he searches the contacts on his phone. "Like the grey wolf I had to carry to his room," the lion thought to himself. "I need some company tonight and not the kind to watch porn with." After he presses the call button next to his father's photo, Kifahari places his phone to his ear as the ring tone is heard.</p><p>"Heya Kifi!" a meerkat's voice is heard from the other side of the phone. "Hey Timon," Kifahari greets the meerkat. "Is my father around?" "Your old man's still spending some time at the spa," Timon answered. "Would ya' like to talk to him?" "Yeah, that's what I need right now,” Kifahari responded. “But don't send Pumbaa inside with my dad's phone. That little gas leak he caused is why he's banned from there."</p><p>"Hold on just a moment, he just came out," Timon said as he mutes himself for a moment. "Thanks for keeping my son occupied Timon," an older lion's voice is heard on the phone. "Sounds like you just came back from Cherryton, Kido." "It's good to hear you too dad," Kifahari greets his father. "but one of the Cherryton kids got a horrible case of jet lag when we arrived. So, I've made reservations to the Lion Heart Resort for them." “Kifa," Kifahari's father sternly calls his son. "You know the Lion Heart Resort is primarily a love hotel, right?"</p><p>"LOVE HOTEL!?" Timon and Pumbaa shouted in the background before a loud thud is heard. "I know," Kifahari responded to his father. "But I don't want a student fainting in the middle of the street because of severe jet lag." "I understand your concern about the students," his father acknowledges his son's worries towards the well-being of the Cherryton students. "But we're going to have a long talk before you go to sleep for the night." "Okay," Kifahari starts to become ashamed after his father discovered that he checked the students into a resort that originated as a love hotel. "I'm in room 132. See you later daddy. Bye." Kifahari hangs up, places the phone on the nightstand, and rests his head on the right pillow of the bed "If Mr. Oguma doesn't kill me," he says to himself after he makes a distressed sigh. "My dad probably will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>